Young Justice: New team
by lbug257
Summary: New Heroes equal new villains. Make a character and help hero Ignite or top secret villain. (I only take Pms so its easy on me and my other SYOC story is deleted) On a hiatus till people stop Pming me new people and I'm not confused.
1. Chapter 1

**Restarting my SYOC story, but with different people. That story started off bad and I need a restart.**

* * *

***Central City 8:30 PM***

A boy wearing a hoodie and a yellow mask walked around looking for something. He pulled out a phone and hit record.

"I'm Ignite. I am here to call all the sidekicks together. Form the sky to the sea. We will be the next Young Justice. I will see you at the Hall of Justice. Tomorrow at noon. Ignite out." He stopped recording and put his phone into a telephone poll.

It lit up sending his message to all the heroes and sidekicks over the world.

* * *

***Unknown location 9:45 PM***

A man stood tall and had a teenage girl beside him.

"You are the next villain to rule in my spot. You, is the next to crush the heroes." The man said.

"Yes master." The girl said without looking at him.

"More will come and when they do the more chaos happens." He smiled.

"That will happen Matser." She nodded as she left the room.

The man pulled out a camera. It went live everywhere.

"Good evening. I am here to tell you the heroes are comi9ng and so are the villains. One by one we will watvh the heroes fall and villains raise." He smiled at the camera. "So watch out."

* * *

**Here the thing. I will only take PM.**

**Name/nickname:**

**Hero or Villain:**

**Supername:**

**Powers:**

**Costume:**

**Civils -**

**Winter:**

**Summer:**

**Fall:**

**Spring:**

**Beach:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**


	2. Meeting part 1

***Hall Of Justice - 11:55 Pm***

Ignite stood there in his full costume. Red pants with a blue skin tight shirt. A yellow flame on the front of the shirt and a yellow mask on his face. He had dark red hair with blonde highlights and yellow eyes.

A girl, hero name Tempo, stood beside him. She wore a full dark green jumpsuit with silver lightning bolt circling her waist, wrist, and ankles. Her hair was carrot red and was in pigtails. Headphone-style visor with green trimming and a pair of bulky gloves dark green gloves. She had a flat chest, freckles, and fair skin. She open a hidden compartment in her glove and got a bar out and was eating it as she talked.

"Why are you called Ignite? Is it because you have a bad temper?" She was asking questions with a mouth full of food.

A girl walked up to them. She wore a gray bodysuit with a blue stripe down the middle. She has gray boots, gloves and a belt filled with first aid supplies, and a blue clasp, which, if pushed, turns her costume into stealth mode, gray is black and blue turns gray. She had long red hair and shocking green eyes. She has freckles over her nose and cheeks and fairish-tannish skin.

"Hello, I'm Physique." She said as she shacked Tempo's hand.

"Hello! I'm Tempo and I'm a speedster." She started to run words into each other.

"It's nice to meet you, Tempo and you, Physique. I'm Ignite and I called the young heroes of the world to form Young Justice again. More villains are coming up and the world need heroes even the young ones." Ignite said to them.

"I see. I'm Nerves." A boy stood beside Physique.

He wore dark shades, a black baseball cap backwards, a maroon sleeveless vest, a white t-shirt with the words laugh on the front, cow camouflage pants, and black sneakers.

"More will come tomorrow and we will greet them." Ignite said as he walked into the hall.

* * *

***Unknown location- 12:10 Pm***

A boy had dark brown, and his skin is a medium color. He wore a light and dark grey sleeveless shirt and light and dark grey pants. He had a arrow in his hands.

"So you are saying you want me to join the Core? Interesting." The boy said.

"Yes, Sagittarii. I will see you at the meeting tomorrow with The Ringmaster." The girl from before was on a computer as they talked. Then turned got off the chat.

"I guess I'll join." He said after she was gone.

* * *

**I need more boys! And villains!**

**Good or not?**


End file.
